


Spider-Meme

by Crazy_Otaku_4_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life/pseuds/Crazy_Otaku_4_Life
Summary: When Spider-Man meets the avengers for the first time, he decides to make a joke out of it. How does he do this? Memes, of course!





	Spider-Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Enjoy!

Spider-Man was panting as he rounded a corner, just having defeated the latest villain of the day with the other Avengers. 

He called himself Dr Doom, and- Surprise, surprise- He released a bunch of doom bots on New York.

The Avengers had gathered outside of the Tower, watching the sky as they waited for Spidey to arrive. And he did so in fashion.

Swinging down from a nearby skyscraper, he did a flip mid air, before landing in front of them all, giving a wave and a smile that was visible through the suit. "Hey everyone! I'm Spider-Man."

Tony sighed in frustration, stepping towards Spidey, "We know that, we want to know your _actual _name."

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows, "I literally _just_ told you my name, or are you just getting that old." Spider snarked, laughing at the look on the mans face.

"I meant the name of whoever you are _under _the mask, Spidey." Tony stated, much to the agreement of his teammates, who were nodding behind him, slight smiles still on their faces.

Glancing at each of them, Peter hid his snicker, and went along with it. "My name is Micheal with a 'B', and I've been afraid of insects my whole life!"

"Wait, what?" Sam questioned, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out.

"What?" Peter replied, tilting his head.

"Where's the 'B'?"

Tensing up, Peter whipped his head around, white eye lenses widening in '_Fright_'. "There's a bee?!"

Clint looked even more confused than the rest of them. "Hold on a second, I thought you were an insect, aren't you and bees, like, distant cousins or some shit like that?" He didn't realize his mistake.

Peter looked affronted, hand over chest and everything, other hand pointed up at the tower, as he shot a web, and started swinging away, shouting back to them, "Spiders aren't insects! They're Arachnids!"

As he rounded a corner, and they lost sight of him, they looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. "Who the hell is he?"

Well, apart from Tony, that is.

"You better hope that web dissolves, Spidey!"


End file.
